Light Found In Her Eyes
by lughnasadhfirecat
Summary: Draco and Hermione are brought together slowly by a decission their parents made for them.Watch as Granger becomes Hermione and Malfoy becomes Draco.
1. The Express

A/N:This is my first story so don't be too critical of me the story will get better later on. Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter J.K. does, and no copyright infringement is intended. Light Found In Her Eyes: Chapter One: The Express Hermione's POV Draco Malfoy walked into Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, and my compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone in the compartment had confused faces. They were all thinking what I was thinking. Why are there no insults coming from his mouth, and why is there no smirk on his face. All he said was "Granger follow me, Dumbledore wants to see you". I answered back "ok?" and gave another confused look in his direction.I reluctantly followed him out of the compartment, and then I asked "does he want to meet with us both". His answer was "yes he already met with me but now he wants to meet with us both". "Do you know what about I asked". "Yes I do but Dumbledore will have to tell you that" he answered. At this point I was starting to get scared of what it could be that Dumbledore wanted to talk with us about. Just then we reached Dumbledore's door. Malfoy said "ladies first" while he opened the door for me to go through first. I was really disturbed at how he was acting almost... polite was it? I walked in and he walked in after me, then he shut the door behind us. Dumbledore said "Ms.Granger, Mr.Malfoy please sit, I have something very important to discuss with you". "Would either of you like a lemon drop" Dumbledore asked. A/N: Please REVIEW OR THERE MIGHT NOT BE A CHAPTER FOR A WHILE SORRY, and thank you all for reading. Sorry the chapter is so short I just wanted to start it off. The other chapters will be longer I promise. Love your very own Firecat. 


	2. Some New Information and Two Worlds

þÿ  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I have kept you guys waiting for so long. A lot of things have been going on in my life right now plus I was holding out for a few more reviews. So if you want me to update fast you should review. Well anyway here is chapter two.

Light Found In Her Eyes- Chapter Two: Some New Information and Two Worlds Comes Crashing Down.

"No thank you" we both simultaneously answered. Well I will just start the explanation then" Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger you are not in fact Miss Granger you are Miss Zambini. WWWWWWWWHAT I all but screeched. "I know you must be very confused right now but let my continue without anyone else speaking and everything will be a lot clearer" Dumbledore said. "okay continue I said".

"Well 17 years ago you were born along with your twin Blaise to Jesse and Fae Zambini". "Soon after your joyous birth though there was a prophecy made about your great power and Lord Voldemort". "The prophecy said like Mr. Potter you would prove crucial in the Final War". "It said that if showed the shadows in your early youth you could be the one to help Voldemort win the war, but if you were kept away from those shadows and shown love from a supposed darkness you could be a saviour for the light side". "So when your parents heard of the prophecy they knew they would have to give you up or Voldemort would undoubtedly come for you so he could show you the shadows so he would be able to win the war".

"Now Mr. Malfoy there was also a prophecy made about you it spoke of the darkness you would be exposed to and would grow up in". "It also said that your side in the war would be assumed but that you would rebel against that assumption if shown love by the light".

"Now there is a third prophecy speaking of you both it says if the dragon and the lioness will hold each other in matrimony then their power will not be seduced by the dark but saved by the light and create light of their own". "Upon hearing this third prophecy your mother Mister Malfoy secretly agreed with the Zambinis that the two of you should wed on October 31st of this year when your bond will be the strongest". "So you two are betrothed and will become husband and wife in a little more than a month". "Before you become angry with me from keeping this information from you I was not allowed to tell you of your betrothal until today". "When you were both 17 and deemed old enough to know of this by your parents".

"Miss Zambini you and Mister Malfoy in a week you are going to meet both of your parents and siblings at this he looked at Hermione with that twinkle in his eyes". "Minus Lucius because, of course, both of you know he is in Azkaban for being convicted of being a death eater". "Now you two as you know will be sharing a room because you are Head Boy and Head Girl". "I want you two to be cooperative with each other and get past old grudges and learn about each other". "You are only allowed to disclose this information with Mr. Potter, Weasley family, Luna, and Neville". "Others cannot be trusted as this is more than just every day gossip". "You are now allowed to leave but you are required to go to the heads corridor on the train till we arrive at Hogwarts".

All throughout this shocking explanation Hermione and Draco had remained silent marveling in twisted wonderment at how fast their lives could and had changed right before their very own eyes. They excused their selves from the corridor and walked to their own. They each sat down on their comfortable and cushy seats. They opened their mouths but then shut them a few times. Finally Draco said "Hermione even though I don't particularly like it we are going to have to do what Dumbledore said and put our grudges behind us". Hermione was shocked but agreed and said "okay let's tell each other other a bit about our selves".

Next chapter: Hermione and Draco exchange information about themselves and Harry, Ron, and Ginny find out about the betrothal.  
Thank you to CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11, Betrothed, and kateforfred for reviewing and if there are no spaces in this chapter then it wasn't because I didn't put them in because I did and then I'll have to see if there is a spacing problem. Your very own firecat. 


	3. Bonding, Glaring, and Explaining

þÿLight Found In Her Eyes Chapter 3 Bonding, Glaring, and Explaining.AN/ Thank you so much to qtangel12, SlytherinPrincess22, and Betrothed for reviewing the last chapter. Well on with the show here is the third chapter I promised would be up sometime around now.

Draco said "okay then let's first tell each other about our childhoods". I nodded in agreement and said "okay then you go first".

"Well my childhood was spent doing what Lucius asked of me, learning the dark arts, becoming friends with daughters or sons of important persons" Draco said. My mother was somewhat of a trophy wife there for show to Lucius but she was and is a very nice and caring person". Lucius was as you can guess more evil than nice". "I did find happiness in hanging out and talking with Pansy and Blaise my only friends who liked me for me not who my father was or any thing else. "I'll have to introduce the three of you when we get to school especially since Blaise is your brother".

"Okay so that's the summary of my childhood how about yours". Here it goes I said and then proceeded to tell my ex- arch enemy now fiancee' my childhood. Was this a day or what?

"My childhood was spent going to the park, taking dance, and playing with my two best muggle friends Aubrey and Serenity". "I'll introduce the two of you sometime maybe over Christmas Break or Summer Break". "They know I'm a witch and that I go to Hogwarts so you won't have to hide anything magical from them". "But anyway, my mum is very happy, nice, doting, and full of life". "My father is funny, spontaneous, and just fun to be around". "Also they are both top - class dentists so they would have to go away a lot on business when I was little".

"I guess they really aren't my mum and dad though but they raised me so they are like parents to me even though I now know the truth"."I guess you know more about my real family then I do seeing as Blaise is one of your best friends" I said to him. Then I asked "what are they like"?

He answered "They are all nice people Blaise is very intelligent just like you but he has a great sense of humor too not that you don't have a great sense of humor". "Your mother is nice, I remember she always used to make Blaise, Pansy, and I cookies when we were younger". I" could never see your mother put up with being a trophy wife even if she would have been killed otherwise, you have the same determination as her". "I couldn't see your father having a trophy wife either, he has too much respect for women especially, your mother. You can really see the two are deeply in love to this day".

I liked the idea of my new family they all seemed like good people and I suddenly couldn't wait to meet them. Also i really couldn't wait to see what it would be like to have a brother as I had always been an only child. Draco pulled me out of my thoughts by saying "we're getting close to the school; we should go change" I answered with an "okay" and then we both left the compartment to head off to the bathrooms to change into our robes.

I came back to the compartment to find that Draco was already there. I sat down next to him and said "I wonder how our friends will react to the fact that we will be marrying each other and in not too much time I might add". He visibly paled and said "yeah that's not going to be too much fun" in a grave tone. His color came racing back when he thought about Hermione's friends reactions and he laughed. I asked "what's so funny".

He answered "I was just thinking about Potter and the Weasley's reactions". She gave him a stern reprimanding look and said "I think we should both try to be nice to each others friends considering the situation"." Okay fine he said in a not too happy tone I'll be nice to the Griffindors and the rest of your friends if your nice to the Slytherins". "Okay" I agreed in a tone matching his. This is going to be an interesting year I thought.

We arrived at Hogwarts and stepped off the train. From there we walked over to the carriages and Draco opened the door for me to climb in I smiled at him and got in. He climbed in after me and then we both sat down.

"Oh no" I said "I just thought of something Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of my friends will wonder why I didn't come in their carriage, now I'm going to have to explain our situation as soon as we get there practically". Draco said okay then let's invite Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Pansy, and Blaise to our Heads room after the Welcoming ceremony. so we can explain this whole err... thing. I nodded in silent horror at what was to come in only a short time how would everyone react?

Finally the carriage stopped in front of the school and I stared at it for a moment trying to memorize how it looked and all the things that had happened here as this was my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then I started to walk forward towards the Great Hall with Draco beside me.

We entered the hall standing close to each other as one of the last few people to enter. Stares and befuddled expressions were turned our way. We both continued to walk seemingly unfazed though on the inside we were both nervous and worried. I started to walk in the direction of my table and he in his. I sat down next to Harry who looked like I had betrayed him and I turned downcast eyes to the large oak table that I was seated in front of. I listened as Dumbledore gave his speech about not wandering into the Forbidden Forest, having items on the list Mr. Filch had composed, hexing people, or wandering the halls past time. Frankly I was only half listening because I could feel my friends heated glares on me. Then Dumbledore called out the names of students to be sorted.

"Anna Ablin" ... "Hufflepuff"  
"Phoebe Luce" ... "Ravenclaw"  
"Sandra DeMartin" ... "Griffindor"  
"Glenda Karm" ... "Slytherin"

After that there were 5 more Hufflepuffs 6 more Ravenclaws 9 more Griffindors and 9 more Slytherins . Then Dumbledore said "okay you must all be starving let the feast begin".

More delectable foods than I had seen any where else ever in my life were set out in front of me and the rest of the students but I just didn't feel that hungry. Having my friends look at me like I was a traitor or possibly Voldemort himself, even though Harry had killed him a year prior. I just sat there not eating anything and waiting for the feat to be over.

I looked over towards Draco and saw he was just ignoring the glares of his friends by focusing on the table like I was. Soon the food disappeared and the feast was over.

I said "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna will you come to the heads room with me I really need to speak with you". They all stooped and gave me another glare and Harry spoke up and said "yes I think we al do need to talk"."okay then follow me" I said and got up and went to the heads room with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise behind me. I opened the door and walked in and let the rest of them follow after me.

I sat down with everyone else on the three large couches in the spacious room. "Okay" Draco said "Hermione and I will be explaining to you why we walked into the Great Hall together and a whole lot more". I spoke up and said "please nobody interrupt us while we explain". Draco and I told the whole story and at the end everyone looked so shocked.

Blaise was the first to speak and said "welcome to the family Hermione I always wanted a sister". He then got up and hugged me and I hugged him back while saying "I always wanted a brother so this works out perfectly". Blaise laughed and then sat back down in his seat. He said

"I can't believe my long lost sister is going to marry my best friend". "If you hurt her I'll kill you". "Don't worry" Draco responded "I won't we've learned we can get along quite well seeing as I was forced to act snobby, evil, pretentious, stuck-up, and ego eccentric by Lucuis". Harry looked at me and asked me is this true? Has he been nice to you? "Yes" I answered "he has been really nice and truthful with me".

Ron seemed quite mad and said to me "Hermione you don't have to do this do you"? "Yes" I said "I do but it won't be that bad I really like Draco he's a good guy when you get to know the real him". "At this Draco smiled and said "and Hermione is a great person to and I have to admit I like her too".

"So" Ginny asked "what does the part of the prophecy mean that says you will create a light of your own". "I think I have an idea I said but I won't say it until I ask Dumbledore and know for sure". "Okay but tell us then Pansy said I want to know what's going to be going on in my best friends' life". "Okay" I said and gulped nervously wondering if I was right."

Neville said "so when is the wedding date"? Draco said "the wedding date is October 31st". "That's close Luna said but we will all be there". "Right guys" at this there was a collective group of nods around the room. "Okay" Draco said "we need to rest and think about all of this but we will talk to you tomorrow". "Bye I said and Ginny, Luna, and Pansy you can all help me plan the wedding if you want". They all said yes and bye and then left. Draco and I both said goodnight to each other, climbed into our nice relaxing beds and then dozed until morning.

A/N: Next chapter will skip ahead a week to where Draco and Hermione meet each others parents. Also why they told Blaise and Pansy was because Blaise would find out soon anyway and Draco knew Pansy could be trusted. 


	4. Meet The Parents

þÿLight Found In Her Eyes: Chapter Four - Meet The Parents

A/N: I'm so sorry I waited so long to update but I was on vacation and was busy with choosing from all my options of classes to take for my Freshman year of High school. Please forgive me and read on.

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these things in oh well I'm pretty sure you all know I'm not J.k. fulfilling my DMHG writing urges. Also I don't own the name of the chapter it's the title of a movie which I'm also sure you all know

Hermione's P.O.V. , like always ( or most of the time at least )

I was just waking up and was not too happy about it. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep I had gotten last night due to being extremely nervous about today. Today was the day Draco and I would meet each others parents. I begrudgingly groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I searched threw my drawers looking for something classy, sophisticated, and pretty but not too uptight. I really wanted to look presentable and make a good impression today.

Finally and with triumph I pulled a pair of brown khakis and a light pink V- neck shirt with a brown jacket to match the khakis out of my seemingly bottomless drawer. Then I moved over to the closet approaching it with caution, shoes always took me the longest to pick out. I rummaged around in the closet for a while before pulling out a pair of brown high heels with a pink bow on the side, it was a dainty bow, and not a big and gaudy one. I also pulled out a pair of lacy panties and a bra to match.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower letting the drops of water race down my skin as I washed and started to let my mind wander. I wondered what it would be like to see my real parents, I mean I had never met the people before. How would they act? How would I act? How would Draco act? Most of all would the meeting in the end turn out okay? So many questions were running through my head. Then I remembered that I wasn't just meeting my family I was meeting Narcissa, Draco's mother as well.

Okay, I told myself you need to think of something else, this is far too stressful. At that thought I remembered the prophecy and the part that said Draco and I would create a light of our own. I still wondered what that meant but I would postpone asking Dumbledor till I got back from the meetings with my parents and Dracos' mother.

I stepped out of the shower, dried off put deoderant on, and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror as I slipped the heels on, my hair was no longer frizzy or bushy but fell down my back in sleek cascading waves and my teeth were now perfectly straight. I smiled at the way I had changed over time. I wondered what married life would be like with Draco as I brushed my teeth, with a minty toothpaste.  
He had been quite nice and caring towards me lately, and I believe him when he says that the hatred he had for me and my friends was all an act to please Lucius.

I really am starting to like him or as absurd as it sounds maybe love him. I don't really know what I'm supposed to feel right now, he went from enemy status to fiancee', practically overnight. Well I thought I better get to the Great Hall for some breakfast before Draco and I leave, all I'm doing here is confusing myself even further. I opened the door and then walked towards the Great Hall, as I was walking I saw Blaise and walked up towards him.

"Hi Blaise I said, he answered with a friendly hello, are you almost ready to meet mum and dad. I'm really nervous but I'm ready except I haven't eaten breakfast yet. That's okay he said you don't need to we're all going to eat breakfast at the Zabini Manor, you'll love the manor it's about the same size as the Malfoy Manor. I gasped in surprise I hadn't thought that the manor was going to be that grand. Blaise smiled and said follow me I'll take you to the carriage".

He led me outside to a magnificent purple, yellow, green, and red carriage ( Blaise said the Zabinis were from all different houses which explained why we were twins yet he is in Slytherin and I am in Griffindor.) I also noticed that Draco was already inside waiting for us. I climbed inside and Blaise and I exchanged hello and other such pleasantries with each other. A minute later I felt the carriage lift from the ground and as Blaise and Draco told me I had failed to notice the wings attached to it.

I didn't like flying usually but I guess why it seemed quite pleasant to me now is because I wasn't flying on some type of magical creature. I smiled as I remembered flying on the hippogriff with Harry and Sirius then teared up as I remembered Sirius falling back into the veil and how destroyed Harry, Ron, and I had been, but most of all Harry. Draco and Blaise seeing me tear up immediately asked what was wrong.

I answered that "I was just remembering Sirius's death at the hand of Bellatrix. Draco nodded knowingly and said my mother isn't anything like Narcissa. I had made a confused face and he said oh you don't know Bellatrix is my mother's sister, my aunt. I said oh I knew but I had just forgotten. Blaise announced that we were preparing to land on the gargantuan Zabini lawn. I smiled and said time to meet the parents".

We landed gently and Draco held the carriage door open for me to climb out along with them. I walked across the freshly mowed and sloping lawn with Blaise and Draco and then proceeded to head towards the house, if you could call it that, it was more like a mansion. Blaise held the heavy oak doors open for us to step inside, after we were in the mansion Blaise led us to what I later found out was the dining area.

I looked inside the spacious white room and found a man with brown hair and blue eyes and a woman with black hair and brown eyes. Blaise announced Draco and I as if we were royalty he said "Sir Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house and Lady Hermione Zabini of Griffindor house". We all laughed at that and then Blaise bowed. It appeared that my brother and Draco's best friend was a comic.

My parents as they obviously were came over to me and said "Hermione it has been so long and you have grown into a beautiful young woman. at this I smiled and said thank you while blushing at the attention I was receiving. My father asked if Draco and I had already heard of the prophecy concerning us. I answered yes we have Dumbledor informed us of it. Even before I could get the words out of my mouth Draco spoke them for me when he asked what does it mean in the prophecy when it says we will create a light of our own"?

At this question my mother and father exchanged glances. They answered by saying "well... um... you see it means you and Hermione will create a baby together. Draco and I exchanged glances of our own. I was the first to speak and said is there any more to this?I figured that I wouldn't get just half of the information but all of it. My mother said yes, in fact, there is you must conceive this child by a certain time".

Draco asked for me "when specifically is the time we have till to conceive a child?  
By Valentines Day" my father answered. When Draco and I heard this both our jaws dropped considerably. The wedding was October the 31st and we had to conceive a child by February the 25th. That only allowed us less than 3 months, which was definitely not a lot of time. I couldn't quite grasp the idea that I would be a mother in a few months. I'm so young, I'm only 17, I thought to myself.

Draco's P.O.V.

I'm I'm going to be a... father. I've always liked children and wanted to have some one day, but I never thought that that day was only months away. I've learned to get to know Hermione and ended up falling for her but ... children so soon. I vowed to myself right then and there that I would never treat any child of mine like my father treated me. Also I vowed that I would try to be the best husband to Hermione and the best father to our soon to be conceived child.

Then I suddenly thought of something and voiced it aloud. "Why are we still getting married if Voldemort was the cause of our betrothal and he is now dead I asked?  
Hermione's mother was the one to answer this question and she said yes he was the cause and he is defeated now, but there are still evil forces rising that are most likely his deatheaters but could also be something else".

"The reason we know there will be a Final War is because many seers, psychics, tarot card readers, and tea leaf readers all have predicted it along with the rising force. Also a prophecy about it was made and was recently discovered, it said an evil of the century is struck down by the most obvious, but a dark, ominous force is rising and when it collides with the light, pure magic there will be war".

"It also states that among the fighters will be a young man and a young woman wise beyond there years that will determine the outcome of the Final War that decides everything". I looked out a large window that was pouring sunlight into the mansion and saw the clear, blue sky and I knew then that this was my destiny and I was dreading it yet looking forward to it. At least this would make life a lot more interesting than the humdrum of daily life.

I would never be bored again who could be when they would become a father at 17 and fight in a Final War between Light and Dark and completely effect the outcome to change the wizarding world for the better or for the worse. We all sat down as Hermione's mother announced Breakfast. I looked at the fruit and muffins on my plate longingly before devouring them quickly.

Hermione looked over at me and I could see she was trying to not spit the orange juice she had in her mouth everywhere from laughing. I really couldn't keep the thoughts of our predetermined destiny from my head but that was fine, I enjoyed those kind of thoughts. After we were done eating Mr. and Mrs. Zabini told stories of Hermione as a baby, informed her on what she had missed, and she informed them on what they had missed.

It was really nice to this happy reunion. I was happy that my soon to be bride was happy if that makes sense. Oh well I thought, love never makes sense. I can't believe at the age of 17 I'm in love, but I'm certainly happy about about it now. I asked what time it was and Mr. Zabini said that it was 11:45. I said to Hermione "we have to go my mother said for us to meet her at 12:00".

She asked if she could bring her brother and parents along, as well. I said sure our parents are friends, anyway. We exited the house and walked back across the lawn and into the carriage. In a short while we had arrived at the magnificent Malfoy Mansion. We entered the house and said hello to mother. She offered us some tea and we all sat down in the foyer.

She said to Hermione how beautiful she was and other such comments. Hermione being the polite person she is responded with a thank you and compliments in my mother's direction. From the looks of it we would all make a nice family, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

My mother eventually got down to business though, and explained to Hermione that she was in no way a supporter of the dark side. She also said that the only reason she married Lucius was because she was forced to be her parents, but she did make sure to include that he was nice when the dark arts were not involved and she truly was in love with him. Though she wished she wasn't sometimes.

Hermione seemed okay with my mother and her situation with my father. I think that this whole thing has taught us that you can fall in love with the most unlikely people. Hermione and my mother started talking about wedding plans. The only part I caught was that the Brides Maid's dresses were to be lilac in color and she wanted the flowers to be roses and casablanca lilies.

I didn't much care about the wedding arrangements I figured that to be the brides area. I really couldn't have ever imagined Hermione and I loving each other as we do before this whole ordeal. Maybe just maybe it was our destiny to be with each other I thought.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I love him I really do I thought to myself as we left the Malfoy Manor maybe just maybe it is our destiny to be with each other like no one has been before or ever will be. Love such a simple notion yet such a complex thing in the tangible world I thought before drifting off to sleep later that night to dream of my future with Draco.

A/N: Next chapter will be out as soon as I can manage with my recently more hectic life. It won't take forever though I promise. The next chapter will contain an angry red head, a smitten blonde, a confused black haired boy, and a brunette caught in the middle. 


	5. Another Day not as long as I promised

þÿ L i g h t   F o u n d   i n   H e r   E y e s   C h a p t e r   5   (   I   c a n ' t   b e l i e v e   I ' m   a t   c h a p t e r   5   )   T h e   D a i l y   N e w s   
   
 A / N   P l e a s e   r e v i e w   s o   I   k n o w   i f   a n y o n e   i s   s t i l l   r e a d i n g   t h i s   a n d   s o   I   c a n   d e c i d e   w h e t h e r   t o   g o   o n   o r   n o t .   S o r r y   t h i s i s n ' t   a s   l o n g   a s   I   p r o m i s e d   b u t   I ' m   w r i t i n g   a   n e w   f i c   t o o .   I ' l l   u p d a t e   s o o n .   
   
 D r a c o ' s   P . O . V .     
   
 S u n l i g h t   w a s   p o u r i n g   t h r o u g h   t h e   w i n d o w   a s   I   l o o k e d   o u t   a t   t h e   w o r l d   t h r o u g h   t h e   l i t t l e   h o l e   i n   t h e   w a l l .   M y   t h o u g h t s   s e t t l e d   o n   a   s u b j e c t   I   w a s   h a p p y   a b o u t ,   H e r m i o n e .   I   t h o u g h t   o f   h o w   s h e   w a s   t h e   m o s t   b e a u t i f u l   g i r l   I   h a d   e v e r   l a i d   m y   g r e y   e y e s   o n ;   h o w   h a d   I   n e v e r   n o t i c e d   h e r   b e f o r e .   D o e s   i t   t a k e   s o m e t h i n g   l i k e   t h i s   f o r   c e r t a i n   p e o p l e   t o   n o t i c e   t h e i r   l o v e   f o r   a n o t h e r   I   t h o u g h t .     
   
 W h e n   I   f i r s t   h e a r d   o f   t h e   f a t e   I   h a d   b e e n   c o n d e m n e d   t o   I   t h o u g h t   I   w a s   d o o m e d ,   i t   t u r n s   o u t   I   w a s   s a v e d . . .   b y   a n   a n g e l . . .   m y   a n g e l .   I   n e v e r   w o u l d   h a v e   g u e s s e d ,   n e v e r   i n   a   m i l l i o n   y e a r s ,   b u t   t h a t ' s   l i f e   a l w a y s   w a i t i n g   t o   g i v e   y o u   a n   u n e x p e c t e d   t u r n .   I   f i g u r e d   I   s h o u l d   g e t u p   a n d   g o   t o   b r e a k f a s t   s o   I   t o o k   a   s h o w e r .     
   
 A f t e r   t h e   s h o w e r   I   p i c k e d   o u t   a   p a i r   o f   j e a n s   a n d   a   b l a c k   w i f e   b e a t e r .   I   g o t   d r e s s e d   a n d   l e f t   t h e   c o m m o n   r o o m   f o r   t h e   G r e a t   H a l l ;   I   w a s   s t a r v e d .   I   e n t e r e d   t h e   s p a c i o u s   r o o m ,   h e a d e d   t o   t h e   S l y t h e r i n   t a b l e ,   a n d   s a t   d o w n .   I   f i l l e d   m y   p l a t e   w i t h   t h e   u s u a l   b r e a k f a s t   f o o d s   a n d   l o o k e d   o v e r   t o   t h e   G r i f f i n d o r   t a b l e   t h e r e   I   w a s   m e t   w i t h   a   s t u n n i n g   p a i r   o f   c h o c o l a t e   b r o w n   e y e s   s t a r i n g   b a c k   a t   m e ,   H e r m i o n e .     
   
 W e   b o t h   m o u t h e d   h i   w i t h   a   h i n t   o f   a   s m i l e   s t a r t i n g   a t   t h e   c o r n e r s   o f   o u r   m o u t h s .   T h e n   s h e   s h e e p i s h l y   l o o k e d   a w a y   a n d   b l u s h e d ;   I   l o v e   i t   w h e n   s h e   b l u s h e s ,   i t   m a k e s   h e r   l o o k   s o   i n n o c e n t .   I   f i n i s h e d   m y   b r e a k f a s t   a n d   h e a d e d   t o   t h e   g r a n d ,   o a k   d o o r s   t o   s e e   H e r m i o n e   w a s   d o i n g   t h e   s a m e .   " w h a t   a r e   y o u r   p l a n s   f o r   t o d a y ,   I   a s k e d " .   
   
   " S h e   s a i d   I   w a s   t h i n k i n g   a b o u t   d o i n g   s o m e t h i n g   o u t s i d e ,   i t ' s   t r u l y   a   b e a u t i f u l   d a y ,   d o   y o u   h a v e   a n y   i d e a s ?   I   s a i d ,   h o w   a b o u t   w e   g o   f o r   a   r i d e   o n   s o m e   b r o o m s ,   a r o u n d   t h e   c a s t l e .   B u t   I   c a n ' t   r i d e   a   b r o o m   s h e   s a i d .   T h a t ' s   o k a y   I   a n s w e r e d ,   y o u   c a n   r i d e   o n   t h e   b a c k   o f   m y   b r o o m .   I   s a w   h e r   c o n c e r n e d   f a c e   a n d   a d d e d   I   w o n ' t   d o   a n y   t r i c k s   o n   t h e   b r o o m   I ' l l   j u s t   r i d e   s l o w   a n d   s t e a d y .   
   
 W e   w a l k e d   o u t   t o   t h e   f i e l d ,   h a n d   i n   h a n d ,   a n d   t h e n   I   h e l p e d   h e r   g e t   o n t o   t h e   b r o o m   w i t h   m e .   W e   t o o k   o f f   a t   a   s l o w   p a c e   b u t   H e r m i o n e   w a s   s t i l l   c l i n g i n g   t o   m e   f o r   d e a r   l i f e .   S h e   t a p p e d   m e   o n   t h e   s h o u l d e r   a n d   w e   s t a r t e d   a   c o n v e r s a t i o n .   
   
 " T h i s   i s n ' t   a s   b a d   a s   I   t h o u g h t   i t   w o u l d   b e ,   a c t u a l l y " .   
   
 " Y e a h ,   y o u   g e t   u s e d   t o   f l y i n g ,   a f t e r   a   w h i l e " .   
   
 " I ' m   d r e a d i n g   t e l l i n g   e v e r y o n e   a b o u t   t h e   c o m p l i c a t i o n s   o f   o u r   b e t r o t h a l " .   
   
 " S a m e   h e r e ,   I   m e a n   t h e y   r e a c t e d   p r e t t y   w e l l   t o   o u r   b e t r o t h a l ,   b u t   t h i s   n e w   n e w s   i s   b i g   w h o   k n o w s   h o w   t h e y ' l l   r e a c t " .   
   
 " W h e n   d o   y o u   t h i n k   w e   s h o u l d   t e l l   t h e m   a b o u t   i t " ?   
   
 " U m . . . .   h o w   a b o u t   l a t e r   t o d a y " ?   
   
 " Y e a h   t h a t ' s   f i n e ,     i t ' s   b e t t e r   t h a t   w e   g e t   i t   o v e r   w i t h   s o o n ,   a n y w a y " .   
   
 " D o   y o u   w a n t   t o   t e l l   t h e m   t o g e t h e r " ?   
   
 " O k a y   I   d o n ' t   c a r e   I   j u s t   d o n ' t   w a n t   t o   d e l a y   t h i s   o r   d r a g   i t   o u t   l o n g e r   t h a n   i t   h a s   t o   b e " .   
   
 " O k a y   s o   i t ' s   d e c i d e d "     
   
 " I   a c t u a l l y   a m   s t a r t i n g   t o   l i k e   f l y i n g " .   
   
 " Y e a h   I   t a u g h t   m y s e l f   t o   f l y   w h e n   I   w a s   y o u n g e r ,   i t   a l w a y s   g a v e   m e   a   f e e l i n g   o f   b e i n g   f r e e   a n d   u n t o u c h a b l e   f r o m   m y   f a t h e r   a n d   e v e r y t h i n g   t h a t   w e n t   w i t h   h i m " .   
   
 " M y   e s c a p e   f r o m   t h e   w o r l d   h a s   a l w a y s   b e e n   i n   s i n g i n g   a n d   d a n c i n g ;   I   p o u r   m y   e m o t i o n s   i n t o   t h e   w o r d s   a n d   m o v e s " .   
   
 " W e l l   i t ' s   g e t t i n g   k i n d a   l a t e   i n   t h e   a f t e r n o o n   n o w   s o   w e   s h o u l d   p r o b a b l y   g o   t e l l   t h e m   n o w " .   
   
 " O k a y   t h e   j o i n t   c o m m o n   r o o m   w e   h a v e " ?   
   
 " Y e a h   s u r e ,   c o m e   o n   l e t ' s   g o   f i n d   t h e m " . 


End file.
